Fairy Of the Dragon Flame Book 1- Valtor’s Revenge
by Athena1242
Summary: Instead of Mike and Vanessa finding Bloom, she is raised by the Black Circle who send her to Alfea at 16 to learn how to use her fairy powers. 2 years later after defeating the Trix and Darkar, a new threat emerges by the name Valtor, a Dark powerful Wizard who was imprison 18 years earler and seeks revenge. But when Bloom mets Valtor she finds herself falling in with him.
1. Chapter 1- The Rise Of Valtor Part 1

Author Note-

_Good news... I got the first two chapters of Fairy of the Dragon Flame Book 1- Valtor's Revenge done and have republished my story back on as I have promised._

_Bad news... it will take me some time for me to update again._

_I'm in the process right now in not only getting the next chapters ready for this story but also working on another fanfic for Winx club with Bloom and Valtor( which won't be related to this story)_

_I apologize in disappearing for a long time and hope you guys like the rewritten version even if some parts stayed the same._

_Please leave a review on what you think of this version I appreciate some thoughts on what you think!?_

**_Disclaimer: Do Not Own Winx Club _**

* * *

Chapter 1

" _The Rise Of Valtor Part 1"_

After the defeat of Darkar and stopping him from obtaining the Ultimate Power of the Relix and saving the world again for the second time, we went back to Alfea to celebrate our victory.

Not only were the Specialist there to celebrate, but so were the Witches of Cloud Tower which was rare indeed due to the rivalry between the Faries and Witches.

Both the Winx and Specialist were having a grand time chatting with one another and dancing that they didn't notice me sneaking away from the group to be by myself.

As I took a seat by the fountain I brushed some of my red hair from my eyes and gazed up at the night sky.

_" You certaintly have your **Friends **fooled little fairy and must admit as well as me at first, but I know the truth and the game your playing so heed this warning...it will only be a matter of time before you are discover this I promise..." Darkar warned in a low tone which only I managed to hear just as we released our Charmix Convergence Power on him and destroyed him for good._

I couldn't help but smirk at the memory.

It was ironic that I managed to be discovered not by Faragonda or the Winx but by Darkar of all people.

I had a very close call with my Dark form but in the end it was blamed by Darkar's dark magic influence and seeing that Darkar is gone... my secret will still remain safe for now.

If I were discovered all the hard work my father and the Black Circle have done to get me into Alfea would all be ruin if the others found out.

Reaching into my pocket I pulled out my Cell.

Skimming through my photos I stopped at the one that was my personal favorite.

It was a picture of me when I was 5 years old riding on a Black Wolf, which was my shape shifting uncle Duman and behind us were my two other uncles Anagan and Gantlos running after us yelling at Duman to slow down while from the distance stood my red hair father watching wary making sure nothing happened to me.

A faint smile subconsciously appeared on my face remembering that day many years ago on Earth.

I was tempted to call my father to see how the hunt was going but I knew it was dangerous to do it here especially when I can be overheard so in the end I turned my phone off and let out a sigh as I continue to look up at the sky.

As I sat there pondering in my thoughts I suddenly heard a voice calling out to me.

"Bloom?!"

I sighed heavly knowing who it was.

Prince Sky.

I was hoping to avoid him tonight but it seems I wasn't so lucky.

I forced myself to smile as he came running toward me.

"There you are Bloom I been searching everywhere for you?!"

"Is that right?"

He grabbed ahold of my hands and gazed down at me with look of affection.

We had broken up a while ago because of his fiancé issue but clearly he still won't take a hint so I had no choice but to pull from his grasp to keep things from getting misunderstood.

"Sky you do know we aren't a couple right?" I asked as I saw his cheeks flush pink in embrassment.

"Sorry about that Bloom..." he apologized.

There was a silent awkward moment between us.

I could see using my Dragon Aura that he still held deep feelings for me so having him get over me might take more time than I original thought especially after his display in Darkar's Lair.

Luckly before things could get any more awkward Timmy came running toward us.

"Hey guys! We're taking a group picture right now! Let's hurry up before the timer goes off!

Grabbing my hand Sky and I ran along with Timmy back to group.

After countless of failed attempts and photo bombings we finally got a decent picture of all of us.

"Well it least I look good on the photo." Stella said with a smirk as she took ahold of the camera before anyone could take a look.

Musa and Layla were not amused as they watched Stella hog the camera.

"Stella you can at least let us look at the picture!"

"Alright!, here!"

Throwing the camera at me I grabbed it and took a look as well as everyone.

Complements and jokes went around about the photo as the camera was passed back and forth and for the rest of night I joined the group and had fun not knowing that soon there will be a new threat coming to the Magical Dimension.

* * *

_Omega Dimension _

_**NPOV**_

Somewhere in outer space far away from the Magic Dimension was a single blue ship traveling through the coldest area of the galaxy with three special frozen individuals on board.

These three individuals where none other than the Trix, Icy, Stormy and Darcy.

Since they escaped the Fortress of Light and helped Darkar in the process of gaining the Ultmate Power of the Relix, it was decided that for their punishment they would be send to the Omega Dimension, where the worst criminals were sent.

But little did they know or realize that one of Trix had the ability of Ice so when they were dropped down toward the frozen planet the first thing Icy did was melt herself as well as her sisters afterwards.

"Hmph...trying to freeze my heart are they?...well to bad for them since my heart is already frozen." Icy chuckled as her sisters chuckled as well.

"So where are we anyway?" Darcy asked as the three witches glanced around at their cold and frozen surroundings.

Icy who was paying attention while on ice knew where they were and wasted no time in informing her sisters.

"The Omega Dimension."

Darcy and Stormy eyes widen.

"Wait that's where the baddest of the bad get sent to...sweet I bet they're talking about us back at Cloud Tower!" Stormy said with glee as she visualized how every witch in their old school where in awe of them.

Just then they heard a strange cry come from above them causing them to look up.

"Seems we have company sisters" Icy stated with a smirk as above them were flying creatures and giant ice serpents and watched as a ice serpent shot ice out of its mouth at a winged creature freezing it instantly and sending it to the ground next to them where it broke into million of pieces.

"Those things must be the security details which isn't good." Icy said.

Stormy being the most reckless of the three without any thought sent a purple beam at the monster provoking it.

"Way to go Stormy you got it upset now!" Darcy said as the serpent began to charge toward them, which left them no choice but to run.

As they ran for a while they were not aware of being at the edge of of a cliff till the next thing they knew they were falling.

"Ahhh!"

With grunts they managed to fall not far from the ground leaving them with minor scratches and cuts.

"Well at least we lost that thing for now." Stormy groaned rubbing her behind from the fall while Darcy and Icy simple shook it off and stood up.

It was then that Icy looked straight ahead that she saw a giant piece of ice with some kind of writing on it.

Intrigued she decided to get a closer look.

"Check this out!"

Getting close Icy wiped the ice where the writing was and took a look at what it said.

_Valtor_

_Sentence-To Eternity_

"No way!, this dude got sent to eternity!" Stormy exclamed as Icy wiped some of the ice from above and could see the face of a figure staring at her with his eyes open not blinking.

"You think he's awake?" Stormy asked.

Before Icy could answer could a hiss was heard not far behind them.

Turning around the sisters saw the same serpent from before heading their way and it was then that Icy had a brilliant idea as she glanced back at the frozen man in the ice.

"What if we give it the frozen man and it leaves us be sisters?" Icy asked as Stormy and Darcy nodded frantically as it got closer and closer to them.

Without delay Icy thrust her hands on the ice and began to melt the ice.

As the ice melted and the man stood in front unfrozen the witches wasted no time in hiding behind the man and pushing him forward at the serpent.

"Sorry dude it's either you or us!"

They watched as the snake began to shot ice at man but instead of blasting him the man held up his hand in front of him and sent a burst of purple energy at the serpent causing it to be destroyed.

The witches were impressed.

"Nice work goth guy" Darcy said as the man in front of them began to stretch his body as well as his neck.

The man wore a old kind of clothing with a purple trench coat and had long light brown hair with grey eyes and wore dark purple eyeshadow around his eyes which gave him a goth look.

"Thank you." the man said in a deep voice as the witches stared in awe.

How long were you in there?" Stormy asked.

"17 years."

"Whoa...were you awake the whole time?"

"Yep"

"Sounds boring"

"Not really gives me time to think?"

"Of what?" Stormy asked causing the man to smirk.

"Revenge and how they are going to pay back for imprisoning me."


	2. Chapter 2- The Rise of Valtor Part 2

**_Author Note- _**

**There were some changes to the first chapter but chapter two has stayed the same as chapter 3 and unfortunately is shorter than the first but I hope you guys like the changes nonetheless chapter 3 will be updated hopefully by Friday or Saturday which will be Where Valtor and Bloom first meet.**

** Till then amigos enjoy!**

**_Disclaimer: Do Not Own Winx Club_**

* * *

Chapter 2

"_ The Rise Of Valtor Part 2"_

Valtor's POV

17 years...

That's how long I had been trapped in ice in the Omega Dimension sentenced to eternity for wanting to take over the Universe and becoming the most powerful sorcerer of all time.

I would had given up ever escaping if the three witches, The Trix hadn't came and unfreeze me after so long which I was grateful for seeing I would had gone insane having nothing to do but watch time pass by slowly.

Now that I was free I was prepared to get my plans into motion once I found a way to get out of the Omega Dimension and restore my power to what it formally was and to do that I would require the Trix helped in aiding me.

After convincing them in working together with me I led them toward the only gate that could teleport us out of here and that would be the Gate to Andros but in order for me to use my energy to get it to work I needed to get a crack and that would be where the three witches come in.

The Witch with the silver like hair Icy smirked.

"That's easy...Trix!"

Before I could warn them about the protection magic shield, the three sisters each blasted their magic at the gate only for it to bounce back and as a result the huge blast knocked them back.

I smirked as I simply leaned against the wall patiently and amused.

"The wall is protected by a anti-magic shield that wards off magic." I replied coolly as Icy the leader of the 3 witches seemed in thought.

A huge roar could be heard from behind us as a huge Serpent like before appear and began to make its way toward us.

Icy smirked.

"I got an idea!. hey snake over here!" Icy taunted as I raised an eyebrow curious.

"Icy what are you doing?" the witch with the purple hair, Stormy asked as they followed their sister behind as the Serpent went after them toward the Gate.

It didn't take me long to figure out what she was planning and couldn't help but give her credit for coming up with the idea.

Once she had the creature where she wanted it no sooner had she manged to create a blocking spell when it blasted ice toward her only for it to face downward toward the heart of the gate.

"Darcy! Stormy! I need you to hit it with all you got!" Icy shouted as her two sisters flew up in the air and blasted the spot where the creatures blast was aimed.

No sooner then the entire Gate and our surroundings began to tremble giving me the opportunity to use what power I had left to open it.

"Perfect..."

Jumping down toward the middle of the gate with grace I gave Icy a grin.

"I like your style Icy"

The young witch face turned briefly red for a moment but then was composed as she winked instead.

"Right back at you Valtor!"

Placing my hand to the ground I used my dark energy to began the process to open the gate.

* * *

NPOV

As all this was going on, the mermaids on Andros who were guarding the Gate to the Omega Dimension were caught by suprise as the Gate began to tremble and a dark purple power began to come through it.

"The Gate to the Omega Dimension is being open!, somebody is trying to escape!?" One of the mermaid warriors shouted as everyone began to take their position

But before they could the power that came through blasted the mermaids and one by one instead of beautiful mermaids they were transformed into ugly monster creatures as a V symbol was placed in their neck which represented the the Mark of Valtor.

* * *

"Now that they are my minions their powers are my powers, which will help us escape." I repiled as I felt the power I stole course through me. It wasn't a lot but it would have to suffice for the time present till I could restore my energy.

"Why do all the guys have minions!" Stormy asked irked as her sisters nodded as well.

"I don't know Stormy but we need to get some ourselves." Icy repiled.

Using a huge amount of my power I opened the gate towards Andros and went in as well as the Trix who followed behind.

* * *

So this was Andros...

The once beautiful water of the sea and sky were no longer beautiful as the water was turned into filth and the sky was covered by dark clouds courtesy of my affects of Dark magic in the area.

The mermaids who were now my minions were swimming in the water waiting for my orders as I walked passed them after successfully escaping the Omega Dimension.

Icy seemed caught by suprised by the amount of minions I had as well as Darcy and Stormy as they glanced around with wide eyes.

"Minions everywhere...not bad Valtor." Icy complimented as I smirked.

"Oh you haven't seen anything yet believe me."

With that I let out a laugh.


	3. Chapter 3

**_Author Note-_**

_Sorry for the delay in updating but as it turns out I had the Flu. _

_Yeah that was fun for sure..._

_Afterwards I got hooked on Fairytail and Yu-gi-oh which distracted me, but anyhow__ I'm back and ready to write the next chapters which is great and hope you guys like this chapter and leave a review._

**_Reviews_**

**_Aleynaaa-_**

**_Will this follow the series Timeline?_**

_Throughout most of the story it will follow the timeline from season 3 but at the same time there will be some changes to certain episodes to make things more interesting and not make it boring. _

Disclaimer:Do Not Own Winx Club

* * *

Chapter 3

"_A Plan Being Set In Motion With A Unexpected Encounter"_

_Solaria_

_Bloom POV_

_"So Dad... as it turns out I may not be going home during the break after all...plans have changed."_

It wasn't till 2 days later after arriving in Solaria that I finally had the chance to contact my father and when I did I made sure Stella or anyone wasn't around when I made the video call on my cell which was why I was hidden in Stella's huge Garden surrounded by large trees.

"_Did something come up at the school?" _

_"Not exactly..." _

I explained how I was roped into going to Stella's Princesss Ball in Solaria and can't get out of it and apologize in not coming home for the break to help with the search.

When I finished he let out a sigh and gave me a small weary smile.

_"These things can't be helped I suppose...which is fine either way since your Uncles and I are currently in South America still. But enough about that tell me how's it going at that fairy school? Last time we talked you found out about your** birth place** and you had earned your Charmix form. did anything else transpire at school?" _he asked noticing he said birth place instead of birth parents which made me think it was still a sore subject seeing he raised me as his own child all my life.

_" Im sure you must of heard word of Darkar defeat by me and the Winx."_

He nodded his head.

"_Yes word has spread about his defeat throughout dimensions...but I need you to promise me never to do something like that again, you were fortunate Darkar wasn't more powerful or else he would have done much worse."_

His tone was calm but I sensed he was a little displeased about me putting myself in dangers way since I wasn't powerful quite yet to counter certain magic.

"_I'll keep that in mind father...but before I let you go there is something I'll like to ask you?_" I asked.

I explained about the strange situation happening in Andros and Aisha vague answers on the cause of the ocean currents which made him frown.

"_Yes I have heard of the situation in Andros which is another reason I want you to stay out of trouble, I suspect this has something to do with the Gate in Andros that connects to the Omega Dimension where certain prisoners are kept locked away, from the details you told me it seems like someone opened the Gate between those worlds and escaped."_

I was about to ask who when I suddenly heard Stella's voice from a distance.

"Bloom?! are you out here?!"

I turned back to my father and gave a quick goodbye as I ended the call just as Stella made her way toward me.

"There you are Bloom!. I been searching everywhere for you!, what are you doing all the way out here?" Stella asked as I shrugged.

"I kinda got lost inside your family garden if you can believe that." I said with a sheepish smile as Stella laughed.

"Well your lucky I found you when I did, we once had one of our staff get lost out here for a whole day."

I laughed hearing that hoping that was a joke.

"Anyway I want you to come with me and help me out get ready for tommorrow with what jewelry will match my dress along with what shoes!" She said excited as she grabbed my hand and dragged me into the Castle.

* * *

_Andros_

_Valtor's POV_

After gaining control of the inter-dimensional portal and making my way down below in the underwater cave there was only one more thing to do to get my power back.

As I walked the Trix followed closely behind as we made our way down the stairs.

"Its hard to believe you not only escaped the Omega dimension but you conquared Andros and the Portal as well!, I can't help but like it!?" Stormy gushed as her two sisters gave her a look.

"Sorry I mean _we can't help but like it!"_

I chuckled.

No doubt my charm has gotten through at least one of the witches which make things easier in manipulating the Trix into doing my bidding.

"Your too kind but that was only a small taste at what I can do..., all those years in the Omega Dimension has drained my magic but that won't last too long once I restore it back, it will make me strong enough not only in counqering Andros, but the whole universe with the help of this magic portal as I spread my mark throughout Dimensions!" I laughed.

"But?" Icy said.

"But before I do all that I need to restore my strength by getting the power of the Kingdom of the Sun which lucky for me always shines on Solaria!" I said as I went through the magic portal toward Solaria.

* * *

_Solaria_

Once I set foot on Solaria I carefully made my way through the walls when I heard voices coming nearby and hid and saw a blue haired girl peeking through a room with a angry look.

"Wow Stella don't tell me these gifts are all yours?" a female voice exclaimed as it followed by another female voice.

"That's only one of the four rooms full of gifts which most are regifts from the family like crowns, jewelry..."

Meanwhile the girl outside let out a snarl.

"That spoiled brat!"

I was intrigued by this and saw as another person came toward the girls direction, a older woman.

'What do you think your doing Chimera? a lady of your status shouldn't be lurking around!" the woman said as she peered as well into the room to see what got her attention.

"Its not fair mother! I would make a better Princess of the Sun and the Moon but instead I'll be stuck as Stella's little stepsister since King Radius will always prefer Stella!"

"That's true, a father love for his daughter is strong and hard to overcome...unless it's by a mother's love for her daughter now watch and learn Chimera" the woman smirked giving me a brilliant idea.

All I had to do was wait for the right moment to confront the two in order to get what I needed with less difficulty.

* * *

After countless failed amusing attempts by the girl in foiling the Princess she was envious of, I finally got the chance I was looking for when I got the two alone in a secluded area.

"Grr!... I would do anything to get rid of her...anything!" the girl shrieked at her mother just as I made my presence noticed as I came through the wall.

"Anything?" I asked as the two females took a step back in surprise.

"Who are you? and what do you want?" the woman asked as I smirked and bowed.

"I can never ignored a damsel in distress so I'll introduce myself, my name is Valtor and I can give you the power to make your desires come true with very powerful unlimited power.

The blue hair girl seemed skeptical and was opening her mouth to voice her concern when her mother raised her hand to slience her.

'What is it that you want in exchanged?" the woman asked as I smirked.

"Just a bathe in magic light that illuminates Solaria Milady and with that power to rule over King Radius and to become the Princess of the Sun and Moon will be yours" I said seeing the smile on both their faces, all you have to do is lead me there and it will all be yours..."

* * *

_Bloom's POV_

After spending most of my day with Stella getting ready for tomorrow's Ball all I wanted to do was take a nice nap after being dragged around as I made my way toward my room.

As I made my way toward the staircase to go down I saw the Countess and her daughter making their way up.

Trying to steer clear I moved to the side as they made their way pass me only to find myself misplacing my foot and find myself falling.

Closing my eyes I waited for the impact only to find myself hit something soft and felt something wrapped around me and sweep me up causing me to open my eyes and peer up.

A man with long light brown hair stared down at me with his piercing gray eyes that caught my breath as I subconscious gripped his coat to keep myself from falling.

So many emotions went through me as I stared into his eyes for what seemed like forever as he held me in his arms.

He was clearly very handsome as I felt my cheeks flush in realization and I saw his head crock sideways as he studied me and briefly saw a emotion appear on his face before he frown slightly.

Coming to my senses I blinked and climbed down from his arms and bowed.

"I so sorry about that please forgive me!" And with that I took off running down the steps with a flushed face and got out of there before I could further embrassed myself.

* * *

_Valtor POV_

"Here we are as promised." the Countess said as she led me to the Sun Source.

My mind briefly went back to staircase and the girl I came across with earlier.

When I had caught her from falling and felt her hit my chest I peered down and felt myself catch my breath as I glanced into the most mesmerizing blue eyes I ever laid eyes on and felt many emotions run through me as I stared at the red haired girl.

There was something I had felt when we first made contact but I couldn't quite discribe it as I glance at the beautiful red head and saw her face turn bright red most likely from our close proximity.

There was definitely something special about this girl that I was certain but what?.

After the girl had apologize and took off I couldn't help but glance back at her before I continued on my way.

Shifting back to the present I took a step into the Light Source and immmeditly felt my energy coming back as a great burst of light filled the room.

I smirked as the light died down and felt my power replenished again like it was formly which checked step 1 in conquering the universe.

Now being a man of my word I gave the two females what they wanted.

"Now that I have my power I will give you what I have promise which is power!"

Holding my hands out I placed my mark on their necks and gave the power they needed to accomplished their goals.

"Well ladies I will be heading on way now but who knows we may meet again real soon!" I said smirking as I opened a portal and headed back to Andros where the Trix were, not waiting for their answer.

_And by real soon I mean tommorrow since I have a little investigation to do._


	4. Chapter 4- The Princess Ball-Part 1

**Author Note-**

_**So sorry it took me a while to update but here is my next chapter of FOTDF and hopefully Part 2 will be updated ASAP.**_

_**Also I been wondering if anyone knows where I can find the comic for Winx club for free because I was just recently aware there was a comic and wheather it is in English?, I will truly appreciate if someone can tell me.**_

_**As always reviews and follows are always open! ;), and I hope that everyone stays safe in these troubling times.**_

_**Disclaimer -DO NOT OWN WINX**_

Chapter 4

_"The Princess Ball-A Night To Remember" Part 1_

After a eventful and busy day yesterday, the time finally came for Stella's Princess Ball.

The whole day was spent getting ourselves ready for the Ball, but throughout the busy morning my thoughts couldn't help but center around the tall man from yesterday's encountered.

When I had first gazed into his eyes I could had sworn I briefly felt a warm feeling course through me when we locked eyes ,but as I thought back maybe it was all in my head seeing I was in close proximity to a very attractive man and my hormones were all over the place.

Not even my ex-boyfriends Andy and Sky made me feel this way.

But still...I couldn't shake the feeling there is more to him to him than meets the eye.

Unfortunately I couldn't dwell much more into it seeing it was time for me to go meet the girls and guys outside while Stella and her family got ready for the Royal Introduction.

"Hey Stella!, I have to get going to meet the others is there anything else you need before I go?" I asked.

Stella shook her head as as she sat across her room applying the finshing touches on her makeup.

"You go right ahead Bloom I'll meet you guys after the introduction!."

I nodded and waved goodbye as I began to make my way outside.

* * *

Guests were starting to make their way into the palace once I got outside and judging by their appearances most of them were from nobility or from wealty families which made me feel self conscious.

I may be a lost former Princess from the Planet of Domino but that didn't mean I had wealth to show it off instead I was a Lost Princess who was raised on Earth where magic barely existed and raised by 4 Dark wizards who want to take over the Universe.

My dress wasn't necessarily plain looking I suppose but since I grew up not poor nor rich I felt uncomfortable being in places with expenseive settings which made me feel like a outsider.

Sighing I carefully made my way through the crowd trying not to draw to much attention till I saw the Specialists ship beginning to land not far away.

Making my way toward the ship everyone began to disembark and when I saw who came along I nearly trip over my dress.

"_Sky?!"_

I could understand the others coming along with girls since they're their girlfriends but last time I remember not only were Sky and I broken up , but he mentioned he couldn't make it to the Ball.

Definitely not suspicious...

Sky gave me a sheepish smile as he scratched the back of his head nervously.

"Hello Bloom...you look very beautiful." He said.

"Thank you I guess..." I replied back awkwardly not sure what to say to him.

It was bad enough we broke up but since our friends are pretty much dating it was inevitable we will still cross each other as much as I wanted to avoid him.

Going back to being friends is going to take a long way to go...

The Winx stared back and forth between us sensing the tension between us but didn't say anything.

Brandon seeing this was awkward enough decided to break the silence by talking to me.

"So Bloom where's Stella?" He asked as I noticed him holding a small gift in his hand most likely to give to Stella in person.

I couldn't help but thank Brandon for breaking the tense mood.

"She's getting ready for the Introduction soon so we should probably make our way inside, but where are Helia, Riven and Timmy?" I asked confused not mentioning Layla knowing she was back home in Andros.

"Well...Helia just sent word his ship broke down so it will take them some time to get it up again so for now it's just Sky and I and the girls of course." Brandon explained as we began to make our way toward the palace.

"Well if that's the case Stella shouldn't be too upset if they're late."

* * *

**Valtor POV**

Today was day of the Princess Ball in Solaria if there was a perfect moment to investigate more on the girl from yesterday this was the perfect time to do so before I officially make my presence known.

Once I had gotten back yesterday from Solaria I had questioned the Trix on the identity of girl and from what they have told me not only was her name Bloom who was part of a group of fairies call the Winx but she was also the last heir of the Royal family of the Kingdom of Domino that was destroyed 17 years ago back when I was trying to rise my power with the Ancestral Witches.

If this was all true then that meant she shared the Dragon Flame like me which will pose a problem if she and the Winx meddled in my plans for conquering the Universe.

"Trix I have somewhere to be which will not take long so in the meantime if you see anyone trying to reach this location make sure they don't by taking care of them." I ordered as the three witches nodded.

"Got it!" Icy said as she gave a small wave before I stepped in into the portal

* * *

**Bloom POV **

"Bloom are you alright?" Flora whispered to me quietly as we all stood waiting inside for the Ball to begin.

The rest of the Winx minus Flora had gone across the room to admire the decorations while Sky and Brandon were a bit fruther away from us talking amongst each other but every now and then Sky's eyes would shift in my direction making me feel a mixure of annoyance and unease.

"I thought Sky had important Prince duties to do Flora?" I asked trying not to sound too callous as she smiled gently.

"Well he did...but at the last minute when he heard it was your first Princess Ball he decided to come." She answered as I suppressed the urge to groan.

Flora must have seen my expression as she open her mouth to continue.

"Bloom...it's clear he still has feelings for you I know what he and Brandon did in the past was wrong especially the part where Sky had a Fiancé and lied..." Flora began only for me to raise a hand to stop her.

I was known to have short-temper but seeing this was Flora I resisted the urge to be upset with her.

"Flora the truth is...I just don't feel what I used to feel for Sky anymore." I confessed as her eyes widen.

"Oh...I'm sorry..."

Not feeling the mood in continuing the topic of Sky, I decided to steer the conversation by mentioning Layla.

"So still no word on Layla?" I asked as Flora shook her head.

"Not yet but Techna has been checking up on Andros and from what her readings indicate something bad is going on on Andros, but no one is sure what exactly..."

I was so distracted yesterday and today that I had nearly forgotten my conversation with my father the day before on the subject.

I knew now that the shockwaves had to do with the Gate of Andros that connects with the Omega Dimension where criminals were kept and I had no doubt that was why Layla rushed off back home in such a hurry.

If someone did escape that would mean we will have our hands full in stopping him or her which would be such a pain for me, but I had no choice in order to keep my cover .

Glancing briefly at Flora I debated whether to tell her and the Winx what I knew but if I did they will only parade me with questions on how I came across the information along with others questions which I don't have answers to...

Luckily I didn't have to say anything as trumpets began to echo throughout the room signaling it was time for the Introduction.

_"Ladies and Gentlemen...I present to you your King, King Radius!" _

Clapping filled the room as his majesty appeared before us.

"Welcome everyone for coming today for a Special Event which is my daughter Stella's Princess Ball!, without further ado I present to you..._Princess Stella!" _King Radius announced with pride as we all looked next to King Radius where Stella appeared as well.

Stella was certainly a sight to behold in her beautiful sparkling pink dress, especially for Brandon when I saw from the corner of my eye his mouth hanging wide open only for Sky to close it which I couldn't help but find amusing as I resisted the urge to laugh.

As they made their way down the King seemed to say something to Stella briefly before speaking to the crowd.

"My friends I have another announcement to make that is very good news indeed...not only is today Stella's Ball but soon the Kingdom will have a new Queen as well!"

I had a feeling I knew who this person could be and soon had my fears answered as Countess Cassandra and her blue haired daughter Chimera came forward next to King Radius.

Stella just had the worst luck it seems ever since we meet Chimera in Magix days earlier.

"In one months time Countess Cassandra and I will be married!"

Stella wasn't the only one shock by this news seeing the looks on Winx faces as well as Brandon and Sky while the rest cheered.

Stella had a reason to be upset, she will soon have Chimera as a step-sister who frankly reminded me of Mitzi back on Earth except for the fact she had no magic unlike Chimera.

I knew she would be fuming with anger when she found us which didn't take long as the Ball began to go underway not long after the announcement.

"I can't believe my father is marrying that...that woman and making that witch Chimera my future stepsister!" Stella seethed in anger as I exchanged looks

with the girls.

There was no way I was getting into this conversation so I left it too the girls as I silently slipped away from the group the first chance I got when they were distracted.

Unfortunately Sky noticed and stared to make his way toward me most likely to ask for a dance which left me no choice but to try to lose him in the crowd where many people were already dancing.

Mumbling curses underneath my breath, I made my way through the room not paying much attention only to find myself bumping into someone.

"I'm so sorry I wasn't looking where I was going..." I began only to look up and feel my face flush bright red when I saw who I bumped into, there was no way I would mistake those alluring grey eyes.

"Hello again, it seems like fate to cross again so soon, will you do me the honors for a dance?" the man from yesterday asked as he held out a hand in front of me with a grin.


	5. Chapter 5 “ The Princess Ball” Part 2

**Author Note**-

**Not a long chapter but I got it done next chapters will hopefully be longer but until then leave a review on what you think**.

**Disclaimer**-**Do Not Own Winx **

Chapter 5

_"The Princess Ball-A Night To Remember" Part 2_

I was never the type of girl to act all flustered and shy when it came to guys, but ever since I laid eyes on the mysteries tall man I found it being refuted seeing how I was behaving at the moment with my face all red and my heartbeat pounding fast against my chest.

There was no way I could be having a crush on someone I had just met, there had to be more to this then meets the eye ...but still he was handsome no doubt about that...

Staring up at him as he held his hand out I hesitated whether to take his offer.

I could sense through my Dragon Aura that he had no ill intentions although I did sense amusement radiating from him for some reason...

It wasn't till I briefly looked back and saw Sky making his way toward my direction that my mind was made up and I placed my hand over his gloved one.

"It would be a honor sir!"

As we made our way to the dance floor I knew from some experience in dancing where to place my hands at which was around his neck and he around my waist so when our hands made contact with each other I was caught surprised when a warm feeling spread throughout my body.

Trying to keep myself calm we began to dance to the tone of the music which was a bit uplifted and I tried to keep up with him.

"I apologize in advanced if I step on your foot or trip, I don't have much experience in this sort of thing." I confessed he spun me around before drawing me close again.

"Don't worry if that were to happen I could _always catch you if needed_" he said with amusement as I felt my face flush bright red. "...like yesterday evening"

"Yah...about that I'm sorry again...anyway my name is Bloom what's yours?" I asked trying to change the subject discreetly but judging by the smirk on his face he must have caught on but decided to let it go.

"It's a pleasure to meet you_ Bloom _my name is _Valtor_."

"Nice to meet you Valtor!" I said genuinely as we continued to dance.

The dancing wasn't as bad as I imagine in fact I enjoyed it especially when he spun me around and pull me close to him.

When our gazes locked at one another once more I could feel my heart rapidly pound against my chest and for a moment it felt like we were the only people in the room.

The warm feeling between us grew more intense as we stared at one another while we danced.

I would have lost myself into this strange sensation if Valtor hadn't spoken when he had which I was grateful for.

"It seems your not bad in dancing after all... in fact you haven't even tripped or step in my foot even once, you my dear are quite excellent and suited in dancing." Valtor said with his signature smirked as he watched my face flush red from his compliment.

"Thank you, I suppose I could say the same to you Valtor."

I had no idea how long we have been dancing for so when I looked behind Valtor and saw the look on Sky face from a distance it seemed it had to be for quite a while.

Valtor seemed to pick up on my distraction and looked briefly backed to look at Sky which amused him before focusing on me again.

"It seems your boyfriend isn't please I have been hogging you for so long on the dance floor." he said as I let out a sigh.

"It appears not...but he isn't my boyfriend in fact he's my Ex."

Valtor seemed intrigued.

"I see...if you don't mind my bluntness may I ask what the story is to your break up?" he asked as I shrugged a bit.

"Let's just say it involved lies and a secret fiancé" I said bitterly.

Honestly I wasn't that into Sky but I did like him it just never grew into something a bit deeper like Andy, but what I was more upset about was the way he humiliated me and lied to me that done it for us in the end and that was something I will not forget or forgive so soon.

Valtor stopped moving causing me to hit my head against his chest and watched flustered as he grabbed a strand of my fiery red hair against his gloved fingers.

"It seems he missed out on a good opportunity to be with a beautiful woman which is a loss to him." Valtor said with a feign sad look as my hair slowly slipped through his fingers.

For once in my life I was too shock and red face to say anything as the next thing I knew he raised my hand and leaned down to place a kiss on the back of my hand.

"This was truly a honor in getting to dance with you dear Bloom but I'm afraid I must be going but I'm sure we are to meet again _real soon_ so until the this is where we must part ways." Valtor said with a grin as he watched me struggled to speck.

I was extremely annoyed on how he managed to make me easily flustered by his mere presence alone and the way he seemed amused by my reaction to his teasing but despite the frustrated and way I acted all heed over heels about him something in the back of my mind was alerting me to be cautious especially at the last words he said to me.

I had no doubt we would meet again but it wouldn't be for something like this that I was sure in fact I will have to be putting my guard up.

Still despite the caution I smiled at him.

"Thanks for the dance as well and maybe your right we may run into each again!" I said as I slightly bowed and began to make my way through the crowd to avoid Sky once more.

* * *

**Valtor's POV**

To say that was a interesting event that just took place will be putting it mildly as I could still feel the warmth of our proximity and the softness of her skin when I placed a kiss on the back of her hand like a gentlemen.

What really caught my attention was the way she behaved around me all flustered and a bit timid although I had a feeling this wasn't her typical behavior and I been around a fair amount of women to know she was attracted to me, physically at least.

Still I couldn't help but tease her a bit I found it amusing to see her reactions especially with the kiss gesture which was priceless.

But despite how interesting she was I had to keep my guard up and make sure it doesn't progress more than its necessary.

I frown slightly once I lost her in the crowd most likely running from the blond boy from earlier which I wouldn't blame her for, something about him wasn't quite right...

I had no doubt spent to much time here than I orginal meant to and decided to make my way out but not before the Countess plan went into motion and watched as that took place.


End file.
